Silber Geist
Silber Geist, nickname C-Roy, is an Human-Demon Hybrid S-Class Dark Mage of the Dark Guild Chaos Eye and is leader of its inner group the Dark Lords. Furthermore he is Odan's designated heir to take command of the Guild in the event something should happen to him. Appearance Despite being over a hundred years old Silber looks no more then in his late teens. He has short white hair that goes down to his chin with two long bangs, one over each ear. He has tan skin and dark blue eyes too. His usual attire consists of a long short-sleeve dark blue jacket that is left unzipped and underneath it is a red sweatshirt with the hood down. That too is unzipped and underneath that is a black short-sleeve shirt with a purple color guild symbol on it. He also wears black jeans that covers his entire legs and finally white sneakers. Over his right arm is a red gauntlet that glows blue with blue fingers. The red gauntlet goes up to his right elbow and is what Silber uses to absorb Eterano to use for his Hexagon Shard magic. Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers As the leader of the Dark Lords, Silber is one of the guild's most strongest, being directly under the Guild Ace and Guild Master. His magic powers is equal to that of a Wizard Saint, ten people who are considered the most powerful mages in the world. Because of his high magical powers, Silber can cast multiple high level spells without a problem and not even becoming tired. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Poison Immunity Rapid Healing Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Magical Abilities Fire Magic: A form of magic the revolves around the element of fire, Silber has made great use of this magic, creating several kinds of spells that have proven to be very useful. He has also shown to be able to use already existing fire to increase the powers of his spells. *'Twin Fire Serpents': Silber creates two streams of flames above him that loop around one another. Once ready Silber fires them at his opponent and together both streams of fire can cause great damage to the target and also serve as a back up for one another. An example is that if one fire stream misses then the other one will be there to hit the target. *'Demon Fire': A spell in which Silber creates a giant fireball with the face of a demon on it. Silber then fires the ball at the target and upon contact the fireball explodes, incinerating the target quickly. Silber can alter the size of the fireball at will, the large the fireball the more power but less speed and vice versa for the opposite, smaller the fireball less power but more speed. Ice Magic: A form of magic that allows the user to create and control ice. Silber has shown to be quite skilled with this magic, which is interesting since he uses Fire Magic too, the opposite of Ice Magic. *'Ice Spikes': A simple spell involving ice. Silber waves his hand to the side and then launches a wave of jagged ice spikes from the ground straight towards the target. These ice spikes are very sharp as they can impale almost anything, even armor. **'Ice Closure': A follow up spell for Ice Spikes. Once the ice spikes have been spread all over the field and around the opponent, Silber claps both his hands together. The spikes are then manipulated to close upon the target in a manner similar to a bear trap. Once they close on the target, said person is impaled from all sides by multiple ice spikes. *'Ice Blade': Silber covers his left hand in ice that takes the form of a sword. This provide Silber with a weapon for close combat as the ice is very hard and difficult to break. Silber can also increase the length of the blade to surprise the enemy an impale them. *'Ice Arrows': Silber's spell for attacking multiple enemies at a distance. Waving both his hands to the side, he creates numerous spear-shaped ice in the air. Then he fires the spears at his targets, covering the area with ice and impaling the targets. Also upon impact the spears release a small amount of ice into the ground, increasing the chances of hitting the target if just injuring them. Claw Magic: Using the gauntlet on his right arm, Silber has shown the ability to use this magic with his fingers. He has proven to be very versatile with this form of magic for both close range and long range. He calls his form "Azure Claw" due to his fingers being an azure color. *'Azure Claw: Strong Slash': A close range spell. Silber attacks the enemy with his right hand, leaving a deep slash on the opponent's body. Sometimes the attack can literally cut the opponent in two or send them flying back from the strength of the attack. *'Azure Claw: Wind Saber': A long range spell. From the tips of fingers Silber fires four powerful waves of blue thin blades. These blades have shown to cut through anything like iron and flesh and even air or fire. Mirror Magic Hexagon Shards: A type of magic that Silber has created, this magic revolves around the manipulation of multiple blue hexagon-shaped shards that Silber keeps stored in his gauntlet. These shards are created from Eterano given form and with them, Silber has a large range of techniques he can use with them, ranging from defensive spells to offensive ones. *'Hexagon Wall': A defensive spell, Silber forms a large barrier with the Hexagons to deflect attacks. This is a very powerful defense as it can even stop a spell launched by a Wizard Saint. *'Hexagon Arrows': The main offensive spell of this magic, Silber launches the shards in a large wave of attacks. While alone the shards aren't formidable, together they can tear apart almost anything, even solid rock, with their sharp edges. Silber can also manipulate the shards as to cause simultaneous attacks. *'Hexagon Ball': A more powerful offensive spell, Silber combines the shards into a giant sphere that he can use to smack aside fully grown adults or crush them beneath the sphere's weight. Also Silber can trap a person within the sphere since it's empty on the inside and have them at his mercy. *'Shard Scales': This spell Silber places each shard on a part of his body, giving off the appearance of reptilian scales. This serves as armor as the shards protect Silber from physical damage and can also increase his offensive capabilities, albeit he becomes a bit slower with the shards over him. Bullet Magic Telekinesis Summoning Magic Equipment Crimson Gauntlet Fang Sword: The sword called the Fang Blade is a magical weapon that uses Titan Magic, meaning Silber can manipulate it's size to his use. When not in use it usually takes the size of a trench knife that Silber keeps strapped to the left side of his waist. In battle Silber increases it size to the point it looks like a broadsword. The Fang Blade has a unique appearance, taking on the form of a curve blade with several movable smaller blades that look like teeth on the flat side of it, giving it double the attacking possibilities. It has a large round handle that can be held by one or two hands though for the former exceptional strength is required. Covering the handle is a jagged pointed guard that can also be used to inflict damage on the enemy. Lacrima Watch Category:Primarch11 Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Chaos Eye Guild